


French Fries

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Food, French Fries, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story for Mythoughtcrime for their Spoiled Prince Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries

**Author's Note:**

> http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/tagged/spoiled%20prince%20au

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the tabletop as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand. “How many more of those do you plan on ordering?” he asked.

Ben looked up, currently in the process of chewing on several long fries at once. He made a show of considering the question, narrowing one eye as he looked up at the ceiling. He licked his lips when he was finished chewing and finally swallowed, flashing his bodyguard a sweet smile before waving down a waitress. “I think three more orders of fries should do it,” he finally said.

“You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re a ginger little bitch.”

“That’s not what you whimpered last night when I had you on your knees with your face pressed against the wall fucking you until you begged me to stop,” Hux growled.

Ben smiled at the memory, running his tongue over his front teeth. “Yeah...” he agreed. His eyes lit up as the three orders of fries were set down in front of him and he happily started to eat, glancing over at his bodyguard with a wink. “You should help fuck the calories out of me later,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure if I stuck my dick in you it’d come out covered in salt,” Hux snorted.

The other snorted and threw a fry at him, striking him in the forehead with it.


End file.
